1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to funnels and more specifically it relates to a fuel spill collector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous funnels have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,343 to Tyree, Jr.; 5,168,908 to Boyum; 5,277,234 to Warstler and 5,385,180 to Wittman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units ma be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.